Trauerfall
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Hadisa Dukhen was taken into concentration camp. She knows she's going to be worn to exhaustion and then murdered ruthlessly by the Nazis just like all the other Jews. But she doesn't know who the lone handsome Nazi soldier is that is always watching her as if he is a guardian angel.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking of writing a story like this for awhile and then I read The Book Thief and then Summer of My German Soldier and got inspired to write my own WWII story. My boyfriend Donny is helping me write this, he may even write a chapter or two.**

**I know that there were many camps and all that but I decided to make my own just in case I made any mistakes. I also combined the camp into a labor/ concentration camp. I don't think there was one like that but for this story I invented it. I placed the camp in Dargun. I don't know why I picked Dargun but I did. The camp is called Trauefall. It's a German word for death. If I make any mistakes let me know and ideas and facts are welcome. **

Chapter 1:

I stand in the midst of other Jews as we are pushed through the gates of hell….Hell being the labor/concentration camp of Dargun. The camp which is called Trauefall. It means death in German. It's a suitable name for such a place as this.

My name is Hadisa Dukhen. I am 17 years old. My family consisting of my parents and a little sister are dead. All three died of exhaustion and abuse.

You could say I was lucky. The last camp I was at I was made to cook for the many Nazi soldiers. It was hard work but not as hard as slaving under the hot sun, being gassed, and experimented on. It was supposedly an honor to most Jewish women said Lieutenant Ralph Kramer.

As far as I was concerned I rather be dead. It was torture in its own way. Especially how all the Nazis stared at me like I was a piece of meat when I served with the other women. The other women being German women who mostly sneered or spat at me.

Of course it didn't last as here I am transported to Trauefall. I can already tell I won't be so lucky this time. I'll probably be dead in a month. I won't be getting leftover scraps from the Nazi's plates anymore. I'll most likely be getting tainted river water and dried or moldy pieces of bread.

A few of the men in the back of the crowd tried to escape. They were immediately gunned down.

I gulped as I heard the gunshots. I knew I wouldn't be trying to run. I wouldn't make it. Just like the ones that just tried.

I forced myself not to look behind at the dead. All around me men and women dragged their selves along at the guard's requests. Most of them were nothing but skin and bones. Looking as though they could fall over dead at this very moment. I wasn't the picture of health myself. I was scrawny but nowhere near dying. I was stronger than most of the people around me, but the Nazis would fix that soon.

I fixed my eyes ahead and found myself looking into the blue eyes of a Nazi. Unlike the others he wasn't laughing or smiling at us. He wore a grim expression and his blue eyes were sorrowful. He looked as if he wished he were anywhere but here. I tried to look away from the man but couldn't seem to rip my eyes from his. I hadn't noticed that I stopped walking until a Nazi hit me with a whip on my back. Making me stumble and hit the dirt with force.

"Get up you Jewish filth!" the man with the whip spat at me and gave me another lashing.

"Linberg! Get this filth with the rest. This one seems to be a trouble maker. We'll break her spirit soon," he laughed and gave me a kick.

I didn't give him the satisfaction of making me scream. I refused to look up at anyone.

I saw a shadow fall over me a minute later and I was pulled to my feet. I looked then and froze when I looked into the same blue eyes of the Nazi who had held my gaze. He was gentle and had no whip.

I still shrank away, expecting a slap in the face.

He simply put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me along gently to where the other prisoners waited to be examined.

I dreaded the examination. It was creepy to stand with everyone naked as a jaybird while they examined every part of your body. No privacy here. If you were unhealthy they'd kill you. I knew that wouldn't be my case.

The gentle Nazi disappeared as I was gathered up to be examined. I was then given a grey smock dress and stiff leather shoes that would soon rub me raw.

I can't voice my complaints out loud.

It wasn't long before we all were thrown out into the hot fields with guards watching with whips at every corner as we all started to till the hard rocky ground.

Thus began my hell.

**Review! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the latest installment. I watched Schindler's List which helped me with this story. Someone corrected me with the name of the camp. It's really spelled Trauerfall not Trauefall. I am fixing that.**

**Enjoy!**

****Chapter 2:

_~Erik~_

Erik Lindberg stood guard close to the gates, watching the prisoners as they tilled the rocky ground. It was hot and he was sweating.

None of the prisoners had hats and he could tell more than half of them were ready to fall over with heat stroke. They had all been out for two hours already.

Erik had been assigned to look over this certain unit. He was head guard. They all held guns, including himself. He held his gun with disgust. They had been given orders to shoot at any prisoners who tried to escape. He didn't plan on using his.

Erik had been enlisted by the Nazi Party. He didn't refuse his service for fear they would give his parents trouble. He didn't agree with killing people who weren't the perfect blonde and blue eyed German. He had never used his gun or a whip on any of the Jewish prisoners.

He felt sick when he saw the young Jewish woman come into Trauerfall. One of the only Jews that wasn't destroyed to a walking corpse. Nausea hit him as he realized by the end of the month this healthy girl will like all the others.

A sudden thought hit him. What if he helped her escape? He wanted to mentally slap himself. If he even attempted it he could be severely punished maybe even hung.

_~Hadisa~_

My back hurt so badly as they said it was quitting time. It was very dark by now. The street lights turned on illuminating the wicked barbwire fences. My skin was on fire and I knew I'd be lucky if I didn't get sun poison.

It turned out that the gentle Nazi was the head guard over us. I learned his name was Erik Lindberg. I knew he was watching me. I could feel it without even seeing his gaze.

I couldn't seem to get this man from my thoughts. There was something special about this Nazi. He wasn't like all the others. He isn't cruel and cold. He's never hurt any of us.

I've only been here 10 hours and yet I know this Erik Lindberg to have a major impact on my short life at Trauerfall.

I share a bunk with a girl named Hannah Silvers. She's frail like all the others but she has a spark of life about her that not many have. Despite Hannah's fiery spirit she is also soft spoken. I don't mind her presence. We became good friends almost instantly. We both talked about our families, but I didn't speak of Erik Lindberg. For all I knew he could be a figment of my imagination. He could be a monster who is hiding his true colors…Shut up Hadisa.

I turned over with a groan. My thoughts were whirling in my exhausted head. I was unable to sleep. I would be awake at four. I knew I was going to be tired tomorrow.

I eased out of the bunk and bed tiptoed out of the room. I knew I shouldn't. I don't know what was coming over me. My mother always told me I never think before I act. In this case she was right.

I twisted the knob on the beat up and paint chipped door. It opened with a creak. I was surprised we weren't locked in. The other camp I had been at had two huge wooden doors with bar locks on the outside. Which were always barred.

I slowly closed the door and crept out. I was being foolish but I needed fresh air for at least a few minutes. The little bit of fresh air that was left after the Nazis burnt the bodies of the dead.

There wasn't much clean air in the shelter. It smelled like sweat, dirt, blood, and smelly armpits. There was only so much a person can stand while sharing a bed with someone as equally smelly as you are.

"Who goes there?"

I froze in my tracks, "Hadisa Dukhen, sir, I was just getting some fresh air." I tried not to sound desperate and frightened.

The Nazis loved it when we were scared of them. They laughed as if it's joke when you're scared. I always tried to look and act less scared than I really was. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

I couldn't see the guard until he stepped out of the shadows and into the light. The street lights shining down on his blonde hair like an angel…like a cruel joke. An angel of death more likely.

His head was down and his hair was over his forehead covering his eyes with shadow but then he looked up. It was him again! He held his machine gun and his helmet was tucked under his left arm. He must have taken it off because the heat.

I didn't move an inch, expecting to be blown to pieces by his gun. Only he didn't even point it at me.

We simply stood there and stared at each other for awhile. He set his helmet back on his head and cleared his throat. "You may pass but I'd advise you to stay under the shelter where there's no light lest you be seen and shot at," Erik didn't smile or smirk. He was sincere.

I did as he said and walked back and forth and after awhile sat down. Mindful that Erik was only a few feet away. And for some outlandish reason that I can't decipher I felt safe knowing he was there close by. I didn't want to go back inside. It felt peaceful.

I heard rustling and turned to see Erik open a brown paper bag. He pulled out an apple, cheese, and bread. I turned back around quickly as my stomach rumbled. I heard him put down his gun and was shocked as he sat down beside me. He didn't speak a word as he gave me the cheese and bread in the shadows. There wasn't any light shining on us.

"Thank you," I whispered softly and took it. I forced myself not to shove it down and said the blessing first. I was so hungry.

He smiled for the first time and it mesmerized me. I fought myself not to shake my head from the thought that ran through. I felt a pleasant feeling in my stomach and I wanted to slap myself.

No matter how nice he is he is still a Nazi. He will kill me if summoned. There was no doubt about that…and there also was no doubt I was starting to have feelings with an enemy.

God above, please help me.

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it's been awhile. I won't explain myself so read on.**

Chapter 3:

It became a routine of ours from then on. Erik was always the nightly guard to our unit. He was absent in the morning until afternoon. I would go about out about midnight or one and walk around a bit and then sit down. We would stay together in silence. Sometimes saying a few words or two. Mostly in comfortable silence. We both enjoyed each others company though neither of us admitted it.

I could tell he was lonely on as much as I.

Once in awhile we spoke of things. Things about our families mostly. I never spoke of mine being dead. I was pretty that he knew this.

He spoke of how he didn't agree with the Nazi Party and their ways but had no choice but to join when he had been enlisted in.

I knew he meant it by his sad expression. Erik had such sad eyes. It broke my heart.

Yes, I know it's absurd to feel such things for a Nazi, but he's different. I had no real proof but I was so certain of it.

One day I was so hot and tired that I accidentally went slack in my labor. It was a horrible mistake.

I took to daydreaming instead of moving my hoe. Well….Really it wasn't even daydreaming. I was just really dizzy, hot, and felt sick to my stomach. However that was what the Nazi accused me of as he yanked me away from the field.

When I had no reason to tell him of why I stopped working he spat in my face.

I saw Erik stiffen a few feet away.

"Stupid Jew! You're no good like the rest of your kind," the Nazi sneered before slapping me full force across my face. It sent me reeling back and I landed hard, cutting my arm on something sharp which I realized later was an abandoned hoe.

I barely felt the wetness running down my arm.

The Nazi bore down on me but I refused to shrink back in fear. He had a cruel whip and I knew what was going to happen. He towered over me with a sinister smirk.

I felt bile form in my mouth. He enjoyed my pain. Did these men have no souls?

The crack of the whip against my back was deafening.

"Get back to work!" one of the guards barked at my fellow workers. They were staring on in horror.

"Wait! Stop this!" Erik cried out in a pained tone.

The Nazi with the whip glared at me and threw the whip down beside me.

I thought Erik's order had saved me until the soldier pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. "This serves you better."

My heart was in my throat as I stared at the barrel.

"No!" Erik growled, stepping between the Nazi and I.

The soldier laughed, "What's this? Going soft on this Jewish trash?"

"Leave her alone. She's sick," Erik ignored the man and stared down at me.

"He does! Erik Lindberg is sweet on this stupid Jew."

Erik snatched the gun from his hands, "I said that's enough! Go on!"

The General isn't going to like this," the Nazi threatened but Erik didn't look bothered in the least. He bent down, "Hadisa," he whispered.

I softly smiled back to him. Only inside, I was scared for him. He was going to be severely punished for saving me. He knew it too. I could see it in his sorrowful eyes. Erik helped me to my feet slowly. He eyed my bleeding arm and gave a glare to the Nazi. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at the blood with it.

I flinched in pain despite his gentleness.

"I'm so sorry."

"What are you doing? You're going to get punished for helping me. Don't you know?" I pleaded and gripped his arm.

"It matters not. I don't care."

I could feel the stares around us from both Nazis and Jews.

"You must!" I started crying as I stared up at him. His eyes held mine and I was taken aback.

A loud and harsh voice barked behind us and I jumped. I felt fear reside in the pit of my stomach.

Erik tensed beside me.

"Lindberg, I've reason to believe by Sergeant Reed here you interfered with a punishment of one of the Jews. Is this true?" The General shot a steely glance between Erik and I.

Erik was silent and Reed gave a snicker as if delighted to have Erik Lindberg in trouble.

"Do you have nothing to deny this act? Speak for yourself," The General barked.

Terror gripped me and I couldn't stop trembling.

Still Erik said nothing and stood rigid beside me.

"This man has nothing to say. Take him to the guardhouse and give him a good lashing. Let it be punishment and a lesson to the other Nazis that we do not help or pity worthless Jewish trash." The General backhanded me. The force of it sent me on the ground feeling lightheaded. I felt blood trickle down my face.  
The Nazis laughed, all except for Erik Lindberg. He held his tongue but the expression on his face was one of horror and resentment for these men. He wanted to help her-save her. But how could he? He was as powerless as I was. A prisoner himself. For if he deserted the Nazis he'd be hung or tortured.

"Take the Jew girl so she can witness her brave Nazi lover beat into submission." The General gave a laugh that made my blood run cold.

They couldn't do this to him.

Oh dear God, please save him. Don't let them kill Erik. I sent up a quick prayer.

A Nazi yanked me to my feet and dragged me as Reed led Erik away in front.

Erik didn't even try to put up a fight. His head was lowered and his shoulders slumped as he trudged onward to his punishment.

The clamped Erik's hands in irons and shredded his coat and shirt.

His back was to me so I couldn't see his expression but I knew he was bracing himself.

The Nazi that dragged me in held my face roughly so I couldn't turn away. They wanted me to watch Erik's torture and pain.

"Please, don't do this to him. Let him go!" I begged, clawing at the Nazi holding me. They couldn't do this to him. He didn't deserve it. It wasn't fair.

"Silence!" I was smacked hard for not holding my tongue.

I cried out in pain, feeling it sear up my face. I could feel bruises all over my face.

Reed chuckled and leaned to speak into Erik's ear, "Your Jew girl begs your release from your punishment. Shall I give her your punishment and let you go?" Sarcasm mixed with hate in his tone.

"Leave her alone," Erik spat.

It was the first response I had heard from him since he saved me from the whip.

Without another word Reed plucked a cruel looking whip from a nail on the wall and cracked it.

Erik didn't move an inch.

"Please no!" I begged uselessly.

The only response I got was being kicked to the stone floor and having the Nazi plant his boot on the side of my face where I couldn't move and do nothing but look at Erik.

Reed bore down on Erik.

The first three lashes Erik didn't make a noise but at the fourth he began to cry out pain. The whip was making angry red marks across his back.

I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes or the sob that ripped through me.

At the seventh lash Erik was screaming in agony and I flinched at every crack of the whip still sobbing. Erik's marks turned into cuts and rips which began to bleed profusely until it dripped and ran onto the stone floor from his back.

At the tenth lash Erik slumped to the floor only held up by chains and Reed ceased his torture but didn't release him from the chains.

I saw the keys to them on a hook on the wall though.

"Clean this blood up girl!" Reed snapped at me as the other Nazi let off his boot from my face.

"H-How? I have no towel," I said slowly. Still trembling and crying silently.

The Nazis both began to laugh as if it were some joke I didn't get.

"Then use your dress." Threw me and I landed by Erik's feet.

"Before I come back that floor better be spotless."

And with that they were gone. I tried to keep my sobs at bay but I knew Erik heard them as he looked down at me.

I had expected to see hatred mixed with his pain for me but I was taken aback at his expression. It was filled with so much ardor even mixed with agony it was clear to see.

I looked away and started wiping the floor with the bottom of my ragged dress, getting blood all over my legs and hands.

I felt sick at the sight. Sicker than I already was. This wasn't just any body's blood. It was Erik's blood.

He had to be a fool to have saved her from the Nazi's whip….a crazy, kindhearted fool or a fool in love.

The later she knew was impossible. No man as wonderful as he could ever love her.

At that thought tears filled her eyes afresh.

No he wasn't in love with her. He was only a crazy, kindhearted fool. That was it.

**I'm not sure if they actually did this kind of treatment but i thought it was proper.**

**Ideas welcome as are reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

"Hadisa," he whispered softly. He stared down at me as I finished wiping the blood off the floor.

I gazed up at him and immediately lost any breath I had. Erik stared up at me as if he were in an oasis in the desert and I was water. He drank me in as if I were—the most cherished thing in the world.

I gulped back more tears back much to my humiliation. I was humiliated enough so I guess it really didn't matter.

"Yes Erik?" I asked so softly it might as well had been a whisper as well. I stood up and grabbed the keys to his shackles.

"You're hurt." He frowned.

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Here he had been whipped until his back was shredded and he worried about my face.

"It's nothing," I insisted and removed his chains. They clanked to the ground, echoing in the stone building.

Erik winced as he managed to slump to the ground on his knees. "You're bleeding. It is something."

"No worse than I'm used to." It was the bitter truth. I had endured being kicked, slapped, hit, whipped, and punched.

"I can't stand this treatment anymore. I have to get you out of here before they decide you're no good to them anymore." Erik's eyes were defiant and he didn't look like a man who had just been beaten.

My jaw went slack and I couldn't speak. Had I heard him right or were my ears deceiving me? "Wha-what?"

Erik took my hands in his, sending a voltage of shock through me. "I will do everything in my power even if it means to die to get you out of here. You don't deserve any of this. I can't save every Jew in this camp but I will save you."

"What are you saying?" my voice cracked in shock.

"I'm going to help you escape to America."

"Why are you doing this?" Tears strangled my words. _Stay strong Hadisa. Stop this crying._

Erik smiled slightly, "I care for you Hadisa. From the first time I saw you. I felt a pull toward you. I didn't know why. I know now. You're very special and I think God is telling me to save you." His hands gripped her tighter in a comforting squeeze.

"They'll kill you." I protested. My mind was screaming.

_He cares for you!_

_But he didn't say he loved you._

_Isn't that the same thing?_

_He can't love a slip of a girl like you. He probably has a girl somewhere in Germany waiting for him to come back._

"I don't care. I'll get you out. I promise you that." Erik's eyes then glazed over with pain as he moved the wrong way.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. It's all my fault."

"Rather you than me. If they had bestowed the same treatment on you it would have killed you." He stroked my face softly.

I trembled at the thought or was it his touch?

The door slammed open and in came Reed and the same Nazi before.

"How dare you remove his chains you wench!" Reed yanked me to my feet by my hair before smacking me.

I refused to cry out. I saw Erik's eyes flame up in anger but he said nothing.

"Take her back to the Jew trash." He waved his hand and the other Nazi pulled me out.

I glimpsed Erik's eyes mist over.

That was the last I would see of him for two weeks.

**review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Here is the very very late update. I won't explain myself. Anyway. So WreckItRalphFan (on for people who are on ) drew a cover drawing for Trauerfall. I will put it up as the cover soon. Much thanks to her. :D**

Chapter 5:

For two weeks life at the camp got worse for me. I knew the Nazis were making it harder on me because Erik Lindberg favored me.

They kept me working past the time the others were, I wasn't allowed to eat, and if I didn't do something just right I was whipped on the spot.

My clothes were full of holes and blood. My back ached and I could barely sleep at night from the pain. The pain was so bad every move I made sent a red hot pain up my back. I could imagine how Erik felt when he had been whipped until his skin tore.

Erik…

Where was he? Was he even still at the camp or had they put him in jail?

Tears sprung to my eyes at the thought of him there. The memory of him being whipped because of me was still so fresh. As if it were two hours ago and not two weeks.

He hadn't even regretted taking my punishment. I almost expected him to hate me for it, but instead he said he cared for me and was going to help me escape this prison. Only it had been weeks now and I hadn't seen him since that night. Not even a quick glance of him. It was as if he disappeared.

All the field work was over so now the Nazis started making us dig massive holes. The stench in the air clearly was death.

I knew we were digging mass graves for the Jews who were or going to be gassed and shot. The thought sickened me. Between that thought and the stench I nearly vomited several times over the past week.

For all we knew we were digging our own graves.

The work was backbreaking. Almost half the workers fell over and died from heat and exhaustion. I was afraid I wasn't far behind them. I felt so weak I could barely hold myself up anymore. The soldiers were beginning to get furious with me.

"Get over here Jew girl," it was Reed barking my name. He was with a cluster of soldiers. I had a bad feeling something wasn't right just by his tone of voice.

I walked over to him slowly and cautiously.

As soon as I was in reach Reed yanked me to the concrete ground roughly. I didn't even make a sound. I was so used to being rough-handed. I'm sorry to say it was becoming a second nature. I always expected pain.

The Nazis laughed at me and jeered.

"Let's let her have it, boys," said Reed.

My stomach dropped as they closed in around me. They all laughed like they knew some funny joke about me.

I laid there without a word. I was so tired I didn't care. If they were going to finish me off they would.

The soldiers surrounded me even closer.

I felt as if I were closed in by a pack of ravenous wolves.

Reed drew in closer still and gave me a sharp kick in the stomach.

My breath was knocked out instantly, but I refused to react.

….That was only one kick and then a series of more furious and hard kicks followed after. Over and over they came. The pain was white hot.

I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming out in pain. I had never in my life wished for death more than that moment.

"What is going on here?!" It was Erik and he sounded livid.

Reed kicked me in the gut once more; this time sharper than before.

I curled up in a ball. To my humiliation a whimper of pain escaped my lips. There went the rest of my small dignity.

Erik froze when he saw me. His expression was one of horror. His eyes held mine and I refused to let those kicks make me look away from him.

"Please help me," I gave him an inaudible whisper. He seemed to understand my unspoken words.

"What has this stupid girl done now Lieutenant?" Erik's voice was so harsh and it was so real I shrank back, almost afraid of him. He then gave me a disgusted look.

Tears started filling up in my eyes. I could take a beating from 6 men and their boots but I couldn't handle his hate and disgust. I knew he was putting up a show for the Nazis but it felt so real I almost believed he meant it.

Reed kicked me again in the head this time.

A sharp pain filled my head and I started feeling dizzy.

"Come now, Erik. You know you want to give your two cents. Go ahead and kick her, one said.

"Better have fun while you can because this one is being gassed first thing tomorrow," Reed said casually.

The dizziness I felt almost overcame me. I was going to die tomorrow. Numbness overtook me and suddenly I had no fight left. I had even begun to think if just maybe the war would end Erik and I could possibly have a future of some sort. He hadn't exactly told me he was in love with me but I knew it was there somewhere and someday he might come to love somebody like me. I already knew I loved him…That didn't matter though, not anymore.

I glimpsed Erik's horror stroke face a second before it smoothed back into Nazi steel. He forced out a hard laugh.

"Be my guest, Lindberg," Reed stepped aside and gestured for Erik to have a turn kick.

Erik came up slowly to me and whispered so quietly I barely caught his words; his face blank.

"I'm so sorry."

He kicked me while the others cheered.

**You guys want to kill me don't you?**

**Review if you want an update and please tell me what you think. Ideas welcome.**


End file.
